


Another Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell bowed in front of Unity within a tent.





	Another Life

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell bowed in front of Unity within a tent. ''I will gather as many people in Smallville as possible. Others for you to control,'' he said to his master. Reverend Amos Howell recalled preaching to others before Unity controlled him. Memories of his past no longer existed.

 

THE END


End file.
